Discordance
by YamiAkane97
Summary: Set in the One Piece universe, however instead of Devil Fruit, they have bending. Law explains how Firebending works against the other three elements. One Shot, Kidd x Law. I don't own anything except the plot.


**Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Kidd x Law

 **Prompt:** One Piece universe, but instead of devil fruits characters have bending. (Bending of elements; Fire, Water, Earth and Air—Go watch Avatar: The Last Airbender for more information)

 **Summary:** Law takes the time to explain how firebending works against the other three elements.

 **Words:** 1235 (Approx)

{*}

"It's basic knowledge, Eustass. Water overpowers fire." He stated simply to the red head, who sat beside him.

He knew he shouldn't be arguing with the firebender, mostly because he knew that Eustass Kidd was probably the biggest hot head he'd ever come across in the two decades he'd lived. But why not? Even in his curious state to see just how far he could tempt the red head, he was aware that he should still tread carefully. He'd seen the damage first hand Eustass could cause in a simple fit of rage, and to be quite honest he wasn't really interested in having his flesh melted from his bones.

"Bullshit," Eustass snorted, "What about the whole sun and moon crap?"

Law wanted to bang his head against a wall. "It doesn't work like that," He sighed and clenched his eyes. The sun setting over the sea they sat before was blinding them both with its orange glow. Another end to yet another day. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his submarine where he could hide under the comfort of the waves. Not that there was anything wrong with staying on land, but as a waterbender he felt most at home when he was in the sea.

"Explain it then," Eustass said roughly, and gestured to the setting sun. "Explain why I wouldn't be able to kick your ass five ways to Sunday and back again."

"Because," Law knew his voice sounded exasperated, but couldn't find it in himself to care. "Water extinguishes fire. You would have to gather at minimal two other firebenders to take town a single waterbender, even during the daylight. The sun only gives you a little extra fuel, as the moon only gives waterbenders a little extra fuel. But at the end of the day, it's water that extinguishes fire."

"So all that science shit?" Kid questioned and scratched the top of his red hair with a hand.

"If that's a simpler way of explaining it, then yes, it's 'science shit'" Law rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he even bothered trying to educate Eustass, who obviously didn't bother to attend any form of schooling in his life. He was quite surprised when he first met Captain Eustass Kidd to discover that the brute could read, let alone solve simple math equations. But maybe he'd underestimated Eustass, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. In a world of Pirates and Benders, you had to keep on your toes or risk death.

He looked away from the water to the other Captain's face, which was screwed downwards into a frown. His own scowl tugged at the corner of his lips. He hated having to explain something more than once, but Eustass's confused expression was beginning to bother him.

"What's on your mind, Eustass?" He offered lamely.

Eustass bit his lip and spared him a quick glance before looking back out at the sea. "Look, I know you're all prissy and love acting high and mighty with your knowledge of all this crap, but if I'm gonna be a bender I gotta know how it all works."

Law bristled, "What do you mean 'High and mighty'? If you had taken the time out of your fun lifestyle of partying and drinking to actually attend a school or at least find a bending master, you wouldn't have to come to me with these questions."

"Shut the fuck up, I was never any good at that crap anyways." The other captain scowled deeply, and shoved Law in the shoulder with one hand. Law repositioned himself on the half-wall they sat on near the wharf, and directed his most scathing look at the red head.

"That's because you never applied yourself, you savage. You think all things can be solved with your hands, rather than using your mind to work out a problem."

"Whatever," Eustass grumbled. He re-positioned his goggles on his head for a moment before continuing on, "What about air? What would that do against fire?"

Law shrugged, "It's a neutral element to fire. Too much can smother it, just enough can fuel it." To be quite honest, Law thought Eustass didn't need his fire to be fuelled any more than it already was. He made a mental note not to let Straw-hat anywhere near the already destructive firebender.

"And Earth?"

"Same thing, a neutral element. Although, Air and Earth are natural opposites. Like Fire and Water," Law added on when he caught Eustass's confused expression.

"I know what natural opposites means, you asshole. I was just surprised that they'd be opposites. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid." Eustass growled, then leaned forward to scoop up a pebble lying on the ground beside his feet. He swung his arm back and launched it as far as he could into the sea. Law watched it sail through the air with a small smile. "I know you're not. You just didn't bother learning about bending."

He wasn't lying, he knew now that Eustass could be quite intelligent. He only teased when he said that the captain didn't think. It was all playful banter, mild flirting in their odd, half-formed relationship.

He stood up and brushed the non-existent dust off his pants. He turned around to see Eustass staring up at him, watching him as he moved. A smirk worked its way onto Law's face, and really could you blame him for being so attracted to the other man? He leaned down and cupped Eustass's cheek gently, and pressed his lips lightly against the firebenders. It was a chaste kiss at the most, but when Law pulled back he could see Kidd's eyes dancing. Eustass practically leapt out of his seat and took hold of Law's hand. He knew just by looking at Eustass's face that a heated sex session was due, which really he was okay with.

If Eustass was the fire to their twisted relationship, the burning passion that kept them together, then Law would be the soothing water that would see the logic and reason in everything. As rivals competing for the One Piece, Law knew that eventually one of them would have to beat the other. Whether this would be a fight to the death or something else entirely, Law didn't know. But he knew full well that their relationship would come to a crashing halt someday, even if Eustass was too far lost in the lust and passion.

And that's all it would ever be. Lust, repression and passion. But water could churn and slosh, much like Law's own emotions. Eventually he would crash into the unforeseeable cliff, but he'd be damned if he wasn't taking Eustass with him.

So instead of tugging his hand away, he left it there in the palm of Eustass's hand. He let the other captain tug him along to their shared hotel room, on an island whose name he couldn't remember.

Someday, he'd regret this. But today wasn't that day.

 **I should be writing my other fanfictions, not this.**

 **Send me a review ;)**


End file.
